Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 2
The Fantendo Football League Show showed highlights for Week two in the Third Season of the Fantendo Football League. It was broadcast on Flame TV. Intro "Richy": Week two for the Fantendo Football League. Sixty-Four goals to show you and everything to play for. I'm joined in the studio by Team Flame-Scotland's Clyde and Team Lios Lions' Andy Pasta. So, we start tonight in the Flame Stadium with Team Flame-Scotland's match with Illogical FC. The Flames drew their first match, while their visitors we're beaten. Team Flame-Scotland 1-0 Illogical FC *Attendance: 91,886 (Away: 1,676) There is only one noise in the Flame Stadium at the moment and that is Flower of Scotland. Teine Alba are unbeaten here in eight matches - while their visitors lost to Team Steel in their last away game. Flame-Scotland won the last match between the sides - a 3-1 victory for them. 14 Mins: Curse Vampire plays it down the wing, Spider on the right. Cross in and Q couldn't steer the ball near the goal. 21 Mins: Fire Elemental hits the ball long, Rabbit, Q - lays it off to Ranai... and the shot is save easily by Bowse r, in the Teine Alba goal. 37 Mins: Strafe, Demi - the captain takes a shot - and it was close. just past the post here. 48 Mins: Flame, Banana Jr., Fire Master, Baby Clyde, Clyde - Teine Alba just playing the ball across the back line - Clyde now on a run - passes Jeremy Coarson, cuts inside Fire Elemental beaten and Clyde has his shot saved by Silence. Would have been a great goal for the hosts. 59 Mins: Snow Master - 25 yards out - plays it to Yoshi who is fouled there. Clyde will take the free-kick. Central - a good range. He takes it - off the post - and over by King Boo. The Flames keep pushing - but that should be 1-0. 78 Mins: Corner for Illogical. Headed clear by King Boo helping out at the back there. Flame, plenty of space to run into. Baby Yoshi, Snow Master, Clyde, lays it off for Fire Master - well over. 89 Mins: Clyde runs down the left - cutting in now - Coarson has been run-ragged by him today. He shoots - and it's a goal for Teine Alba. 20 yards out and the Flame Stadium is rocking - Loch Lomond is all you can here. The 93,000 people inside the stadium are relived and Flame-Scotland will get three points today. Flame-Scotland 1-0 Illogical. Interviews Analysis "Richy": Looking at that game - it could have gone either way, couldn't it? Andy Pasta: Yeah - the Flames could have been beaten heavily, or they could have hammered Illogical today. "Richy": Illogical came 7th last year - so there not a bad side, but you're side hammered them both times last year - and maybe there is to much expectation from your side - do you think this? Clyde: Maybe, but you've got to look at what sort of side they are - they can win games they didn't deserve to win - or they could lose games they should win - they could have won today. I feel that we have put our own expectation on our side and we need to match that. "Richy": On to one of the biggest rivals for Flame, as Team Steel travel to Canada to face Team Freaky. Team Freaky 5-5 Team Steel *Attendance: 64,545 (Away: 4,212) Many wouldn't of thought that a 10 goal thriller had no goals in the first half a hour, Hau going down in the area lead Hark to score a penalty. Steel soon doubled their lead with a Hau angled strike. Freaky clearly didn't give up but poking a goal in just before half-time, Ghoularry with the final touch. Dudel levelled the sides with a 18 yard sweet, straight strike on 56 minutes. And the game was end-to-end, neither side being able to convert a chance until the 70th minute, where Hark added his second, but Freaky quickly responded with a Booberry tap-in. All level again, studs were flying, and so was Hau... to the dressing room, bringing down Ztanoir in the area cost his team the lead. In the last 10 minutes, it was all Freaky, Ztarnoir even grabbing his second after duking past the keeper to tap it in from a Dudelette pass. Steel fans were leaving, some were anxious for Hark's hat-trick. And their wish came true! A last gasp corner met his head to hit the sweet spot in the back of the net. Scorers Hark 33, 70, 90+2 Hau 39 Ghoularry 42 Dudel 56 Booberry 74 Ztairnoir 78, 85 .}} Team Lios Lions 5-1 Team Gemstones *Attendance: 60,656 (Away: 2,232) A penalty, a header, a free kick, a tap in, and a one one one was the story of this match. Emerald the Sceptile's optimistic cross was scored right at the depth. *Lions **Mr. Chilli 2, 4, 56, 67, 81 *Gemstones **Emerald 90+4 Team Genetic 2-4 Royal Atlantica *Attendance: 57,676 (Away: 4,454) Doodleland Dodgers 2-1 Dark Red Royals *Attendance: 34,232 (Away: 2,232) Micute E. Heart won and scored a penalty, but the penalty conderer Zak soon found himself on the scoresheet. Amy scored the winner in the last quarter with a fine finish from a excellent long ball pass. Scorers Micute E. Heart 54 (pen) Zak 64 Amy 78 Team Mega-Bus 3-1 Moose FC *Attendance: 14,343 (Away: 1,123) Mad Robots 5-4 Team Nutty *Attendance: 74,545 (Away: 1,526) Elfain scored a quickfire double in the first 6 minutes, Xarz deflecting into his own net gave Nutty some hope before halftime, but Betolpy headed in a third. Beary and Timer worked well to score two goals from open play for them just before the final ten minutes. Xarz adding his second... own goal was shortly redeemed after he put his side 4-3 ahead. Timer scored from 28 yards straight after, but Scyplo tried to start one of his own, piercing the woodwork, but Cheepel to score on the half-volley from 8 yards. Team Toucan 4-0 Team Nook *Attendance: 36,565 (Away: 2,236) Outer Troopers 3-5 Mushroom Kingdom FC *Attendance: 46,677 (Away: 1,729) The Waves FC 2-5 Team Sew'n *Attendance: 32,123 (Away: 3,232) King Plumber's Army 3-0 Gearworks FC *Attendance: 64,545 (Away: 2,454) Spaghetti was just onside to beat Benemoth Drone on 27 minutes. Nintendo All-Stars FC 2-1 FC APIM *Attendance: 64,755 (Away: 1,765) Zero Suit Samus proved her scoring form wasn't a fluke, by scoring past Olivalley in just 8 minutes, Pesh found the equaliser from a pass from his girlfriend, scoring from the penalty spot precisely, it could of been a penalty. It was all to play for in the second half, and Falco eventually scoring the winner, sweetly scissor kicking Fox's corner. A cracker. Scorers Zero Suit Samus 8 Pesh 28 Falco 77 Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3